In the multi-CPU video processing system, real-time transmission of uncompressed video data is often the key link leading to the system performance bottleneck. A “general CPU and specialized processing chip” system structure is usually utilized for application focusing on data transmission, such as video stitching control, wherein the specialized processing chip concentrates on handling data receiving and processing to ensure real time of the processing.
In the prior art, a Chinese patent application with publication number CN 101986258 A has disclosed a technical solution of “general CPU and specialized processing chip” system structure for video stitching. However, the inventors of the present invention have found that said invention patent cannot be implemented in the peer star structure of peer multi-CPU system, though it can be implemented in such system structure as “general CPU plus specialized processing chip”.
Therefore, a video processing technology for the peer structure of a multi-CPU system is desired.